


Un Tony alterno

by alstrk



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Starker, Tony va a un universo alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstrk/pseuds/alstrk
Summary: Tony despierta en un basurero sin saber por qué. Además de eso, la ciudad parece ligeramente diferente. No es hasta que llega a su torre y se encuentra con otro Tony Stark, que comienza a sospechar que algo anda mal.Todo se siente irreal y extraño. Sobre todo cuando se da cuenta que en esa realidad alterna, él está saliendo con Peter Parker.





	Un Tony alterno

Lo primero que Tony reconoció fue el olor de basura y justo después chillidos de rata. Abrió los ojos y supo que, estuviese donde estuviese, estaba tirado en un basurero. 

Con hastío y torpeza se levantó lentamente, sus sentidos se encontraban perturbados. Probablemente se golpeó, es lo que piensa, porque no recuerda por qué diablos estaría recostado en un basurero maloliente. 

Cuando se enderezó finalmente, observó a su alrededor hasta que su vista logró enfocarse y se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un callejón en Nueva York. Se relajó entonces, al saber que no estaba en una ciudad extraña o en un país diferente. 

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que su mente saliera de su disturbio para poder pensar bien en lo que había pasado. Saliendo del callejón por fin, la gente cruzando las calles le dedicaba miradas de extrañeza. Había olvidado que era Tony Stark, obviamente sería extraño verlo salir de un basurero… o no tanto, considerando su pasado fiestero. 

Notó que llevaba puesto unos vaqueros y una sudadera, así que se puso la capucha sobre su cabeza para cubrir su rostro lo suficientemente posible y pasar desapercibido. 

Mientras caminaba con su perfil bajo, no pudo sino pensar que todo se sentía… diferente. Sí, era su ciudad, la misma gente y el mismo clima de siempre, pero algo en el ambiente no cuadraba. No se sentía familiar. 

Necesitaba llegar a su torre y preguntarle a Pepper qué demonios había pasado. Ella siempre sabía lo que ocurría y por qué ocurría. Aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos, y en cada paso la incertidumbre crecía cada vez más. 

Sintió un pinchazo en el cerebro, y se detuvo para calmarse. Algo acerca del tiempo llegó a su cabeza. _¿El tiempo? El tiempo_. Se respondió. 

Finalmente llegó a su torre, y suspirando de alivio se dirigió a la entrada personal que lo llevaba hasta su división, donde se encontraba su hogar. 

Cuando intentó ingresar, sin embargo, el software lo rechazó. Lo intentó una vez, lo intentó otra vez y otra vez, hasta que la entrada se bloqueó y se envió la alarma de intrusión. 

—Maldita sea, ¿Jarvis? ¡Soy yo, Tony! —vociferó a la nada, sabiendo que su IA lo escucharía. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.— ¡Jarvis! 

—Pero qué mierda- 

Sonó una voz detrás suyo, e inmediatamente se giró para encontrarse con su asistente, Happy Hogan.

—¡Happy, hombre! —gritó Tony aliviado— No sé qué está pasando, me he despertado en un basurero y todo parecía extraño. Y ahora no puedo entrar a mi casa y no sé qué-

Tony se calló cuando vio a su amigo sacar su arma y apuntarle con ella, fielmente cargada. 

—Tú no eres Tony, ¿quién dia-diablos eres? —tartamudeó pero sin dejar de sostener la pistola con firmeza— ¿Eres un maldito alien? ¿Algún idiota con poderes de suplantación de identidad? ¿Un experimento de Nick Fury? ¡Habla! 

—Amigo, quien sea que te esté vendiendo la droga, no te está dando la buena. —expresó Tony en completa confusión.— Soy yo, Happy, ¿qué diablos pasa contigo?

El hombre regordete abrió la boca para refutar, pero la cerró al no encontrar palabras. En su lugar, decidió tomar su teléfono con su mano libre y marcar el primer número en su lista de contactos. 

_“¿Happy? ¿Qué pasa?”_ sonó una voz del otro lado de la línea. 

Happy levantó las cejas, retomando la fuerza en la mano que sostenía el arma. Sus sospechas confirmadas. 

—Hay alguien… hay algo extraño en tu torre que se está haciendo pasar por ti, Tony.— mencionó, sus ojos sin despegarse de él— Tiene tu cara y tu cuerpo, y tu voz. Incluso tus gestos. 

_“¿Qué carajos? ¿De qué estás hablando, Hogan? ¿Estás drogado?”_

Esta vez Tony levantó sus cejas. Si no fuera porque estaba en completo shock al escuchar su propia voz en el teléfono de Happy, ya se habría burlado de él. 

—No estoy drogado, joder. Hay una especie de clon tuyo, no sé, pero es exactamente igual que tú y- sólo ven. Apresúrate, no sé qué sea y qué tan peligroso es. 

La voz del otro lado dijo que sí, y entonces Happy colgó. Llevó ambas manos a la culata del arma. 

Tony parpadeó. 

—Debe ser un sueño. O pesadilla. Debe… debe…

La vista se le oscureció, y cayó de bruces al suelo. 

  


*******

  


Cuando Tony abrió los ojos y vio a Tony, quiso volver a desmayarse. 

—Hey, hey. —Happy lo abofeteó ligeramente, trayéndolo a la realidad.— No te atrevas a irte de nuevo, malnacido. 

—¿Podrías siquiera dejar de insultarme? —fue lo único que dijo. Con dificultad se irguió, y se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en un sillón de terciopelo. El lugar parecía ser su sala, pero así no es como recordaba su sala. Recordaba tener sillones de piel color negro. No eso. 

—Dinos quién eres entonces. —masculló su otro yo, mirándole con escrutinio. 

—Al parecer tú. —respondió con ironía. Ambos se rieron ligeramente, y callaron cuando se dieron cuenta. Al final eran la misma persona. 

—¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué diablos eres igual que yo? 

—No… no lo sé. Desperté en un basurero y ya. No sé qué está pasando. —se sinceró Tony. La incertidumbre le estaba matando más allá de su dolor de cabeza. 

_El otro Tony_ asintió, considerando la validez de sus palabras. 

—¿Necesito golpearlo? —exclamó Happy, aún con el arma en la mano. 

—¡No soy un alien, idiota! —Tony maldijo, frustrado de que le tratasen como si él fuera el extraño. Ellos eran los extraños. No él. 

—No parece ser un clon. —agregó el otro Tony, inspeccionándole de cerca.— Y si lo es, debe ser de una tecnología avanzada, porque es perfectamente funcional. 

—¿Quizá es un robot? —Happy mencionó, intentando ayudar sin mucho resultado.— Ya sabes, ¿cómo la vez en la que hiciste a Visión? 

El otro Tony miró a Happy y luego lo miró de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza. 

—No lo creo. Al menos no creo que provenga de la tierra. 

—¡Entonces sí es un alien! 

—Muy bien, ¿podrían dejar de hablar sobre mí como si no estuviera a un metro de ustedes? —Tony interrumpió finalmente. Se pasó una mano por la cara. Su cuerpo dolía.— No soy un robot, ni inteligencia artificial, ni alienígena. Soy Tony Stark y en ese caso, ustedes serían los impostores. 

El otro Tony entrecerró los ojos, ignorándolo por completo para analizarlo como animal en laboratorio. Happy le hizo segunda. 

El dolor de cabeza se intensificó, y sintió un sinfín de piquetes por todos sus nervios. Algo le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, lo percibía.

_El tiempo._

En medio del terrible dolor, su mente susurró esa palabra. 

—El tiempo, ¡eso es! —Tony habló con dificultad. Intentó sostener su cabeza con ambas manos.— Contacta a Strange. De inmediato. 

—¿Strange? —el otro Tony le observó confundido— ¿De quién hablas? 

—¡Oh, joder! —Tony se jaló el cabello en desesperación— Stephen Strange. Un mago, él puede… puede ayudarnos. 

—¿Un mago? —el otro Tony y Happy preguntaron al unísono. 

—¡Lo sé! ¡Suena estúpido, pero existe! —Tony sentía que la cabeza estaba por reventarle.— _Calle Bleecker 177A._ Él lo sabrá en cuanto lo vea. 

Los otros dos quisieron seguir preguntando, porque todo lo que parecía decir ese individuo extraño sonaba como un ataque psicótico. No pudieron continuar con la conversación porque el hombre acababa de desvanecerse nuevamente frente a ellos. No quedaba nada más que seguir lo que el loco pedía.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —suspira Happy al entender la mirada de su jefe y amigo. 

Tomando las llaves del auto, bajó por el elevador para dirigirse a dicha calle. Esto era una puta locura. 


End file.
